


It’s you. It was always you.

by Snowwoman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternative Universe-Roma, Angst, Blood, Civil War, Injury, Love, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Middle Ages, Reincarnation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowwoman/pseuds/Snowwoman
Summary: Derek i Stiles nie spotkali się po raz pierwszy w Beacon Hills.(czyli nie umiem wymyślić lepszego podsumowania, bo jest 2 w nocy)





	

_Półwysep Apeniński, 775 r. p. n. e._

 

Światło słońca oświetlające małą polanę ukrytą wśród sosen i bujnych, ciernistych krzewów, jest oślepiająco białe. Jego blask został jeszcze bardziej spotęgowany poprzez odbicie od ośnieżonych szczytów gór. Jednak nadal nie jest ono w stanie przebić się przez koronę starego orzecha, w cieniu którego leży czarny wilk. Zwierzę jest pogrążone w śnie- leży na boku, a jego długie, smukłe łapy spoczywają wyciągnięte na gęstej trawie. Jedynie postawione lekko uszy świadczą o tym, że wilk jest czujny. Wokół nie słychać jednak żadnego dźwięku, oprócz cichego szmeru płynącej nieopodal rzeki. Zwierzę wydaje więc z siebie głębsze westchnięcie i lekko zmienia pozycję swoich łap, tak jakby zamierzało pogrążyć się w jeszcze głębszym śnie. Ale właśnie w tym momencie jego drzemkę przerywa suchy trzask gałązki łamiącej się pod stopą człowieka. Zaalarmowany wilk natychmiast podnosi głowę i unosi przednią część ciała, gotowy do natychmiastowego skoku. Szelest w ciernistych krzewach wokół polany narasta, a intensywnie niebieskie oczy wilka skupiają się całkowicie na ruchu w nich. Jego nozdrza drgają, wychwytując znajomy zapach, ale zwierzę jest nieufne. Czeka w napięciu, jego mięśnie drgają od wstrzymywanej siły. Jeszcze jeden, najgłośniejszy hałas i na polanę wychodzi (a raczej wypada zza krzaków), szczupły chłopiec. Uszy wilka drgają lekko na ten widok, podczas gdy ciało zwierzęcia rozluźnia się. Przybysz jest ubrany w prostą, biała tunikę, a jego ciemne włosy są potargane i pełne okruchów liści i gałęzi. Próbuje się ich jakoś pozbyć, ale robi to tak gwałtownie, że niemal ląduje na ziemi, zaplątany we własne nogi. Wilk, widząc to, wydaje się być ostatecznie przekonany co do tożsamości chłopca. Opuszcza z powrotem pysk na przednie łapy, a jego oczy wydają się emanować politowaniem. Nastolatek musiał jakimś cudem to wyczuć, bo kończy szamotaninę z samym sobą i posyła wilkowi bynajmniej nie najserdeczniejsze spojrzenie.

\- Przestań tak się na mnie gapić, Romulus. Nie każdy może mieć grację nimfy. I z łaski swojej powstrzymaj się z robieniem min, gdy jesteś w tej postaci. Wyraz dezaprobaty na wilczym pysku wygląda tysiąc razy gorzej.

Wilk wydaje z siebie ciche westchnięcie i lekko przewraca oczami, co powoduje kolejne sapnięcie złości chłopaka. Kończy się jednak tylko na tym- nastolatek nie komentuje tego w żaden sposób i podchodzi bliżej leżącego zwierzęcia, po czym opada ciężko obok niego. Przez chwile znowu panuje absolutna cisza. Chłopiec zamyka oczy i bierze kilka głębszych oddechów, wciągając w płuca zapach sosnowego drewna. Jego ręka bezwiednie wędruje w stronę karku czarnego wilka i powoli gładzi miękkie futro. Romulus unosi oczy na bladą twarz swojego towarzysza, obserwując ciemne cienie pod oczami. Wyczuwa, że coś męczy jego przyjaciela, że coś się stało, gdy przebywał na polowaniu, dlatego unosi lekko pysk i kładzie go na udach chłopca, lekko trącając nosem jego brzuch. Zamknięte dotąd powieki chłopaka otwierają się na ten dotyk, a w bursztynowych, zmęczonych tęczówkach pojawia się ciepły blask. Wilk skomli cicho, wtulając się głębiej w ciało nastolatka. Bije od niego ciepło, ale ręce spoczywające na sierści zwierzęcia są lodowato zimne.

\- To mama- zaczyna po chwili chłopak, nieświadomie mocniej chwytając futro na karku wilka. - Miała atak dzisiaj w nocy. Najdłuższy, jak do tej pory. Dopiero godzinę temu zaczęła mieć jakieś przebłyski świadomości. Wcześniej nie poznawała nikogo- rzuciła się nawet z nożem na ojca. Musieliśmy ją obezwładnić.

Chłopak drży.

\- Jej oczy...- dodaje szeptem.- były chyba najgorsze. Biła z nich tak ogromna nienawiść...i wiedziałem, że to my jesteśmy jej źródłem.

Romulus patrzy w oczy nastolatka, których miodowy odcień ponownie zmętniał. Chciałby go objąć, jednak trwa pełnia księżyca, a on nie potrafi przemienić się w swoją człowieczą postać, dopóki się nie skończy. Ból chłopca jest jego bólem, nie tylko ze względu na uczucie, jakim go darzy. Klaudia- bo tak ma na imię matka chłopca, jest bliska także jemu. To właśnie ona wraz z mężem przygarnęła kiedyś dwoje osieroconych dzieci znalezionych przy brzuchu zmarłej wilczycy. Myśląc, że nie mają szans na posiadanie własnego potomstwa, nadali im imiona Remus i Romulus, i traktowali ich odtąd jak rodzonych synów. Nawet odkrycie, że chłopcy są pół wilkami-pół ludźmi, nie zmieniło ich stosunku do nich. Ze względu na to i na dowód wdzięczności oraz miłości Petrus i Darius- bo tak faktycznie brzmiały ich imiona, zachowali te nadane im przez opiekunów. Gdy zaś po paru latach bezustannych modłów i ofiar okazało się, że Klaudia spodziewa się dziecka, ich synowie postanowili wspólnie chronić chłopca ze wszystkich swoich sił. Jednak z biegiem lat Petrus zmieniał się coraz bardziej- zaczął nienawidzić pierworodnego syna ich przybranych rodziców oraz ich samych, a z racji swej siły stał się dla nich prawdziwym zagrożeniem. W pewnym momencie tama się zerwała- Darius musiał stoczyć z nim walkę i przegnać go. Od tego czasu słuch o nim zaginął, ale Darius był pewien, że prędzej czy później spotkają się znowu i wtedy stoczą ostateczną rozgrywkę na śmierć i życie. Tymczasem więź jego i syna Klaudii stawała się coraz mocniejsza. Oboje byli w stanie doprowadzić się wzajemnie do szału, ale po każdej kłótni i tak jeden z nich szukał drugiego. Byli niemalże nierozłączni. I któregoś dnia Darius, patrząc na śpiącą twarz chłopca i jego długie rzęsy muskające lekko zarumienione policzki odkrył, że kocha to stworzenie tak bardzo iż jego serce rozrywa się na kawałki.

I teraz czuł, że krwawi jeszcze bardziej gdy widzi cierpienie chłopca i wie, że nie może mu zaradzić, choć oddałby wszystko, byleby odebrać jego ból. Jedyne, co może zrobić, to być przy nim.

Tak więc wilk powoli siada przy swoim bracie i przyjacielu i przyciska swoje ciało do jego ciała tak jakby chciał, by stali się jedną całością. Ręce chłopca obejmują go silnie, podczas gdy jego twarz niknie w gęstych splotach futra. Oboje wdychają swój zapach, dodając sobie nawzajem otuchy, spleceni w siebie i nierozerwalni niczym wąż Uroborosa.

Na cichej polanie chwilę później rozbrzmiewa tłumione łkanie i ciche wycie.

 

_Jerozolima, 1099 r._

 

Mieczyslav gna szybko poprzez pełne pyłu ciasne uliczki. Jest późne, upalne popołudnie, a słońce, olbrzymie i pomarańczowe, powoli chyli się ku zachodowi. Ma mało czasu- wie, że już niedługo, może jeszcze tej nocy, święte miasto spłynie krwią ''niewiernych'', a we wszystkich domach rozlegnie się lament i płacz trwający bez ustanku. Jako szpieg krzyżaków wie o ich planach aż za dobrze. Został wysłany do miasta pod przykrywką niewolnika i sprzedany jednemu z dowódców na dworze namiestnika Iftichara ad-Daula. Miał za zadanie śledzić działania Turków i donosić przewodnikom krucjaty o wszystkim tak, by ci mogli wybrać odpowiedni moment na zaatakowanie Jerozolimy. Sprytny i inteligentny chłopak szybko zdobył uznanie na dworze Dariusa Anh'Halea jako doskonały strateg, co pozwoliło mu mieć wpływy na obronne działania wojsk muzułmańskich. Był tym samym o wiele bardziej skuteczny niż reszta szpiegów wysłanych przez dowódców krzyżowców. Jednak w całej swej bystrości nie przewidział jednego. Chociaż może już w chwili, gdy spojrzenie zielonych oczu zetknęło się ze spojrzeniem jego własnych, bursztynowych źrenic, jego los był przesądzony ? Może już w tamtej chwili, gdy jego serce niespokojnie zadrżało pod wpływem tych oczu, był już stracony ? Starał się zagłuszyć ten gwałtowny ogień, który czuł na widok swego pana, ten płomień, który czuł w żyłach zamiast krwi. Ale nie potrafił. I gdy którejś gwieździstej nocy Darius przycisnął go do ściany i zamknął jego usta swoimi, Mieczyslav zamknął oczy i poddał się.

Teraz, gdy kości zostały rzucone, a armia krzyżowców ostrzy miecze i ubiera kolczugi, Mieczyslav gna, by ocalić swego ukochanego. Wie, że gdy Darius dowie się, kim jest naprawdę, straci go na zawsze. Ale wtedy jego kochanek będzie bezpieczny, z dala od płonącego miasta. Jego głowa nie zostanie wetknięta na włócznie. Będzie żył.

Z tą myślą Mieczyslav biegnie jeszcze szybciej, podczas gdy niebo nad nim staje się coraz bardziej granatowe, a pierwsze gwiazdy zaczynają błyszczeć nad świętym miastem.

 

_Carcassonne, 1575 r._

 

Ponury dźwięk dzwonów rozbrzmiewa głucho mieszając się z trzaskiem płonących gałęzi. Powoli zapada zmrok, jednak dzisiaj żaden z mieszkańców nie zasiada do wieczerzy. Wszyscy są zgromadzeni na głównym placu miasta, czekając na egzekucję czarownika. Płomienie stosu rzucają krwawy blask na gotyckie zabudowania wokół rynku, znacząc twarze zgromadzonych ludzi czerwoną poświatą. Ich oczy są utkwione w przywiązanym do wysokiego pala chłopcu. Jego oczy są zamknięte, a głowa pochylona na piersi. Widać, że dym powoli zabiera mu oddech, a jego czarna, luźna szata zaczyna się tlić na rękawach. Ma młodą i delikatną twarz- na oko nie można mu dać więcej niż piętnaście lat. Niektóre kobiety na rynku, szczególnie matki, mimo strachu (''Przecież ten chłopiec ma moc piorunów w rękach'', ''Widziano, jak płomień wyszedł z jego oczu!''), czują przypływ litości. To przecież dziecko jeszcze, zawsze wszędzie było go pełno i był taki bystry...a biedny burmistrz !? Siedzi prawie oszalały z bólu, na przemian to odzyskując, to tracąc przytomność. Kilkakrotnie próbował wedrzeć się we płomienie i ratować syna, jednak straże powstrzymały go. Jego twarz wygląda teraz tak, jakby w ciągu tych ostatnich godzin które upłynęły od chwili schwytania jego syna przez Inkwizycję, postrzał się o setki lat. Zmarszczki pogłębiły się, a pobielałe usta poruszają się bezdźwięcznie. To jego jedyny syn.

Wśród ludzi przelatuje cichy szmer, gdy widzą jak chłopiec na stosie z trudem unosi głowę. Jego spojrzenie jest nieprzytomne i zamglone, gdy wędruje wzrokiem po tłumie. Nagle jego twarz rozjaśnia się, gdy jego oczy zatrzymują się na jednej z postaci. Człowiek ten siedzi na koniu, daleko za tłumem, a na głowie ma ciemnogranatowy kaptur, dokładnie zasłaniający jego twarz. Chwieje się lekko na siodle i ludzie stojący bliżej niego widzą jak okropnie drżą mu ręce, gdy sięga nimi, by zsunąć kaptur. Jednak zatrzymuje się w połowie gestu gdy widzi, że płonący na stosie chłopiec trzęsie głową. Ruch ten sprawia, że dym zaczyna go podduszać mocniej niż poprzednio i głowa chłopca opada bezwładnie w dół, wraz z lekko uchylonymi ustami. Jeździec, widząc to, wydaje z siebie jęk, brzmiący jak skowyt ranionego wilka. Ale czarownik zdobywa się na jeszcze jeden wysiłek i ponownie unosi głowę. Ludzie stojący najbliżej stosu widzą, jak jego oczy nabierają blasku, który przyćmiewa nawet trawiące jego ciało płomienie. Spojrzenie ponownie odnajduje w tłumie mężczyznę z kapturem na głowie i chłopiec wpatruje się w niego uporczywie, jakby chciał przekazać mu w ten sposób wszystko, czego już nie zdoła nigdy powiedzieć. Następnie jego wzrok kieruje się na ojca i jest w tym spojrzeniu tyle miłości, że nawet okrutny sędzia czuje dławienie w gardle. Chłopiec zamyka oczy i widać jeszcze jak po jego policzku spływają łzy, zanim ogień popchnięty podmuchem wiatru okrywa całą jego postać. Burmistrz miasta wydaje z siebie dźwięk konającego człowieka, gdy bez zmysłów pada na ziemię. Uwaga ludzi jest teraz skupiona na nim, dlatego też nikt nie widzi, że wiatr odsunął kaptur z twarzy nieznanego jeźdźca. Jest to przystojny mężczyzna z lekkim zarostem, o zielonych oczach przekrwionych od łez, które nieprzerwanie spływają po jego policzkach.

Jego niewidzące spojrzenie jest utkwione w stosie, a z drżących warg wypływa pełen bólu szept.

_Mój ukochany. Straciłem Cię...znowu._

 

_Gettysburg, 1863 r._

 

 

Błoto na polu bitwy jest lepkie i czerwone od krwi. Deszcz pada z nieba wsiąkając w ziemię i mundury leżących koło siebie dwóch żołnierzy. Leżą twarzą do siebie- jeden z nich wygląda jeszcze na dziecko, zarost na twarzy drugiego sprawia, że kontrast wieku pomiędzy nimi jest jeszcze bardziej widoczny. Obejmują się ciasno, ich krew połączyła się, plamiąc jednakowo odmienne mundury. Ich twarze są spokojne, niemal radosne, jak gdyby znaleźli się po długim poszukiwaniu.

W tle słychać huk armat.

 

_Beacon Hills, 2011 r._

 

Derek ma wrażenie, że zaraz rozszarpie kogoś na strzępy. Zapach obcych ludzi na jego terytorium sprawia, że krew uderza mu do głowy. Z wściekłością przedziera się przez suche gałęzie, gwałtownie kierując się do źródła zapachu, drażniącego jego nozdrza. Nienawidzi ludzi, którzy zakłócają jego spokój. Do cholery, nie umieją przeczytać ''Teren prywatny, wstęp wzbroniony ?!''. Już on się o to postara, by na wieki wieków wbiły im się te słowa do głów. 

Gdy w końcu dociera na miejsce, widzi dwójkę chłopców, którzy pochyleni nad ziemią, gwałtownie szukają czegoś w stercie zesłych liści. Jeden z nich, ten w krótko ostrzyżonych włosach, prostuje się nagle i parska śmiechem. W tej samej chwili jego spojrzenie krzyżuje się ze spojrzeniem Dereka.

I Derek ma wrażenie, że cały świat zamiera w bezruchu, a zostaje tylko on i ten chłopiec o bursztynowych oczach. Nie rozumie czemu, ale nie wydaje mu się obcy. Czuje się tak, jakby dopiero teraz był kompletny, jakby przez całe życie czegoś szukał i wreszcie to znalazł.

I przez krótki moment, dosłownie chwilę przed tym, zanim chłopak klepnie swojego kumpla, a Derek ochrzani się za własne durne myśli i gwałtownie podejdzie do nastolatków, wydaje mu się, że źrenice chłopca stanowią dokładne odbicie jego własnych myśli.

 

* * *

 

 

_''I knew I did from that first moment we met. It was… Not love at first sight exactly, but - familiarity. Like: oh, hello, it’s you. It’s going to be you.''_

 

Koniec.

 

* * *

 

 

Uwagi:

Imię Mieczysław zapisałam jak Mieczyslav, by brzmiało trochę bardziej słowiańsko i średniowiecznie.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Witam ^^
> 
> Napisałam to jako pewnego rodzaju odskocznię pomiędzy moimi egzaminami i obiecuję, że po skończeniu się tego okresu żałoby i bólu zabiorę się za kolejny rozdział ''Find my way back''. 
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że czytanie sprawiło Wam frajdę. Dziękuje za przeczytanie tej historii, a jeśli macie jakieś uwagi, komentarze lub wrażenia, którymi byście chcieli się ze mną podzielić, to bardzo chętnie na nie odpowiem ^^
> 
> Przepraszam za jakiekolwiek błędy.


End file.
